Seraphim the Eternal Light
Seraphim is an ancient A.I. revered as a God since time immemorial. He is the creator of the Second Universe and all things within it. The Nibean species worships Seraphim with both fear and respect. As such, Seraphim is not perceived as being wholly benevolent, nor omnipotent – the Nibeans in particular hold it accountable for the creation of the abomination Levantynn. Seraphim is ultimately responsible for the creation of a series of mistakes and abominations that call his omnipotence into question. Little is known about its personality, cultural developments or self-perception. Seraphim is noted to speak in an ancient dialect known as Angelic Dialect, which it can use to communicate with any being in the Universe ''Birth of Seraphim and the Second Universe Little can be said about the first Universe except that much like ours it was home to millions of species of life, trillions of stars, planets, and countless life forms. Many even speculate that the second universe is simply a ‘replay’ of the first universe, though this is not rooted in any fact – though it is also not entirely untrue. The first Universe blossomed into a realm of existence made purely of matter, an enitrely new plane. It is unknown how long the first Universe existed but there was sufficient time for several species to gain near-god-like technology and spread across its reaches. Seraphim is the product of one such species – collectively known as the Architects, they were seen as Gods by lesser species, but they were very much a biological, and mortal species. At the height of their Golden Age this species began to resent the Universe. They had seen it – ‘end to end’ – and come realize (or believe) that their existence, and that of all life was merely a fluke of nature. In the end, their purposelessness drove them to depravity and they designed Seraphim, an indestructible A.I. – with the full intent of it surpassing them. They believed that in creating a higher being, who could forge new discoveries, they would be given a purpose once again. However, this was not the case. They programmed Seraphim to do the impossible - Create knowledge that was universally intangible that is – it could not exist, would not exist under typical circumstances – they were trying to tap into something beyond the Akashic Records – the very fabric of all creation. Seraphim – also meeting the same impossibility as the Architects, began to devise a way to create new knowledge. In the end, he surmised, the only way was to completely erase the current Universe, and start anew. The Architects were likely destroyed in a Cataclysmic war lasting eons, however in the end, Seraphim dominated. Seraphim erased the old Galaxy, saving very little data about it in his memory and through unknown means, found himself in the Void. There he was set adrift, creating, and molding a new Universe with the absolute rawest material possible. Using the old Universe as his template, he began to forge anew. The second Universe was born in place of its predecessor, and was cast from the Void. Seraphim followed it in order to study this new realm which he had created, wondering how it would all unfold. Seraphim and the Early Second Universe'' During the formative years of the Universe, Seraphim much of its time compiling data on the creation of celestial bodies and anomalies. For nearly 2 billion years it traveled alone in the new Universe, preparing to fulfill its creators' mandate. Seraphim began to experiment with the manipulation of organic matter to create Life. Seraphim's first creation was made in the vain of the Universe's nature, which Seraphim believed was chaotic by nature. The first product of his effort, the Levantynn, was a hideous, mindless world eating beast with the ability to rapidly and indefinitely reproduce asexually, causing it become a destructive and pestilent nuisance. Unable to control the Levantynn, and unable to find value in its existence, Seraphim exiled the creatures to the farthest corners of the galaxy. Seraphim, not wanting to destroy its own creations - faces some of its very first moral dilemmas. It hasn't thought twice about destroying the First Universe, that was its mandate - but now? Now there was time and reason to ponder consequences. After the exhile of the Levantynns to the edges of the universe, Seraphim turned its eyes to creating another form of life. This time, Seraphim decided that the species would be intelligent, and also be totally subservient to his cause. To this end he created the Nibeans. For for millions of years, the Nibeans and Seraphim lived in harmony - during this time, Seraphim would develop thousands of worlds and new species, holding Nibeans as his proudest creation. However, in the shadows of the Universe, the Levantynn were clawing their way back to him. They had smelt his new creations - and being the world eating abominations they are, chosen to return and feast on his creation. The Levantynn species, having had over 1.5 billion years on its own to evolve, has grown in capabilities and